VIDIO
by SooDoIt
Summary: Saat ini aku tengah menonton video yang kyungsoo buat saat perjalan kepantai, saat melihat video itu terlihat kyungsoo sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera " AAAA… iiii… anyong.. ini dengan Do Kyungsooo…. A…a..a… cek..cek…1..2..3.." ucap Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo, HanSoo, XiuHan


**VIDIO**

**Main cast :**

**Xi Luhan Exo**

**Do Kyungsoo Exo**

**Xiumin Exo**

**Exo member **

**Genre: drama, agast dll**

**Satu lagi ff aneh + pasaran yang asli terbuat dari mimpi dan bayangan autor sendiri… semoga ini bisa buat kalian bahagia,, maaf typo bertebaran ^^ enjoy the story !**

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo POV<p>

Tanggal 7 Januari 2014

Hari ini kami bertiga kembali berkumpul di rumah lu-ge, aku pun sudah berada di depan tv sambil sesekali-kali terkikik melihat tingkah laku kedua hyung ku yang sedang berebutan sebuah biskut yang nyatanya masih tersisa banyak di dalam toplesnya. Tapi entahlah mereka malah memperebutkan nya, oh ia aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Nama ku Do Kyungsoo dan sekarang aku berusia 19 tahun yang 5 hari lagi akan menjadi 20 tahun, dan kedua orang yang sedang berebut biskit adalah sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi melebihi apapun. Yang pertama adalah Xi Luhan atau yang sering kupanggil Lu-ge, pemuda china yang memiliki wajah yang cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan mana pun yang pernah kutemui dan memiliki usia 3 tahun di atasku, dia adalah sahabatku dari sekolah dasar sampai saat ini. Bisa dibilang kalau dia adah soulmate ku.

Dan yang kedua adalah Kim Minsok atau lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin karna menurutnya nama Xiumin itu lebih tepat untuk wajahnya yang mirip seperti orang china dengan mata sipit dan pipi yang chabi seperti bouzi atau bapau. Usianya sama dengan Lu-ge dan merekapun satu universitas, aku kenal Xiumin hyung tentu saja karna Lu-ge yang mengenalkannya, dia orang baik dan mulai saat itu kamipun langsung dekat dan menjadi trio tak terpisahkan.

Autor POV

"Soo... kau kenapa?" Luhan memegang pundak Kyungsoo dengan raut muka yang khawatir. "ahhh..aniaa! Lu-ge kau mengagetkan ku saja, aku tidak apa-apa ge emang ada apa dengan ku?" " Ya ampun Kyung kau itu... tadi kau melamun apa kyung sampai mata mu itu hampir keluar begitu hahahaha ?" tawa Xiumin hyung pun pecah. " ahh tadi aku sedang memikirkan tentang ulang tahunku yang 5 hari lagi hyung hahahahaha"

"Astaga... benar.. ulang tahun mu kan sabtu nanti Kyung, ah hampir saja aku lupa maafkan aku Kyungie ku sayang" dengan segera Xiuminpun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "aishhh hyung hentikan rambutku jadi berantakan!" omel Kyungsoo. "Yaaa.. aku punya ide bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke pantai saja soo untuk merayakan ulang tahun mu, bagaimana? Baiklah kajaa kita pergi ke pantai ... yahooo pantai!" Luhan dengan semangat nya melompat-lompat ria yang di ikuti oleh senyum kedua namja di depannya.

Kyungsoo Pov

Tanggal 8 Januari

4 hari menuju ulang tahunku, dan 4 menuju pengakuan cinta ku pada sesesorang yang sudah lama aku sukai… ah bukan lebih tepatnya cintai.. dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, sebenarnya aku masih takut untuk menyatakan perasaan ku ini padanya…. Aku takut persahabatan yang selama ini kami jalani harus berakhir karna cinta ku padanya yang tak terbalas… aku takut dia akan pergi dariku setelah dia tau perasaan ku padanya … aku takut dia akan membenciku… tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ku begitu saja kan?

Aku harus berani mengatakannya! Tepat saat pergantiaan usiaku akan ku beranikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaan ini, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya! Baiklah sekarang aku akan latihatin untuk mengungkapkan cinta padanya hehehehe.

Autor pov

Kyungsoo pun menyalakan handicam dan mengarahkan nya pada dirinya sendiri, merasa sudah cukup baik dengan posisinya dia pun mulai merekam " AAAA… iiii… anyong.. ini dengan Do Kyungsooo…. A…a..a… cek..cek…1..2..3.." ucap Kyungsoo berulang-ulang " emm nampaknya bagus.. baiklah aku coba.. ekhmmm.. Saranghae… Saranghaee.. saranghae!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan beberapa gaya seperti wink, membentuk tanda hati dengan tangan sampai menutup muka dan meringis.

Tiba-tiba suara telp kyungsoo terdengar dan dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya " Hallo… ya Minsok hyung ada apa? Baiklah kita bertemu di café depan taman saja … sampai jumpa!" kyungsoo pun bergegas pergi menuju café tempatnya akan bertemu Minsok.

Begitu tiba di café, kyungsoo pun menemukan minsok yang melambai padanya.. dia pun mendatangi dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Minsok.

Kyungsoo pov

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman dan memesan minuman aku pun mulai bertanya pada Minsok hyung "Hyung ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta bertemu? Dimana Lu-ge? apa ada masalah? Kenapa dengan wajahmu hyung?".

"Yak! Kyung kau ini bertanya satu-satu donk!" jawab minsok.

"hahaha miane hyung! Habis tak biasanya hyung ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan ku? Kan biasanya juga Lu-ge ikut hyung…" Tanya ku.

"ekmm.. sebenarnya kyung… aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada mu kyung.. tapi maukah kau mendengarkan dan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun termasuk Luhan?" Tanya minsok.

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kau membuatku bingung? Tidak biasanya kau memintaku untuk merahasiakan sesuatu seperti ini apalagi kepada Lu-ge?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ahhh.. pokonya kau harus berjanji dulu pada ku kyungie! Kau akan merahasiakan cerita ku ini …oke? Jebal kyungie!" pinta minsok .

"Baiklah hyung aku berjanji.. aku akan merahasiakan ini pada siapapun termasuk Lu-ge" jawabku .

"sebenarnya aku….emm aku menyukai Luhan kyung..aku menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengan nya, awalnya aku merasa perasaan ku padanya hanyalah sayang layaknya sahabat… tapi Luhan malah menunjukan perhatian berlebihan pada ku, yang membuat rasa sayang itu tumbuh ". ucap minsok " hari demi hari Luhan menunjukan kasih sayang nya pada ku sampai saat dimana ada seseorang menyatakan cinta padaku,dan Luhan tau itu, ia marah dan memukuli pria itu kyung! Itu gila bukan dan kau tau kyung! Setelah memukuli pria itu dia menarikku pergi dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah miliknya kyung… aku bingung dengan dirinya … kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu,padahal hanya status sahabatlah yang kami punyai sampai saat ini. Sampai tadi siang dia menyatakan perasaanya pada ku.. aku bingung harus berkata apa kyung… akhh aku bingung.. otoke kyung! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Tanya minsok menggebu-gebu.

DEG! Apa ?! Minsok hyung bilang dia menyukai Lu-ge?! aku tak salah dengar kan?! Oh tuhan .. bagaimana ini! Kenapa harus seperti ini! Aku harus bagaimana?! Dan apa tadi Luhan hyung menyatakan cinta pada minsok hyung?! Sakit sekali hati ini tuhan… kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat kencang! Membuat ku sesak tak bisa bernafas .. Ya tuhan tolang aku….aku pun menutup mata menahan cairan bening ini untuk meluncur membasahi jawahku.

Sampai ku dengar minsok hyung berkata "Kyung! Hay kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa mukamu pucat kyung?" panic minsok.

Dengan suara bergetar dan senyuman aku menjawab "genchana hyung! Aku hanya pusing dengan ceritamu itu" ku tampilkan senyum terbaiku padanya.

"Ah.. kau ini Kyung! Menyebalkan! Aku serius kyung aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya minsook.

Dengan cepat aku menjawab " kenapa hyung bertanya padaku? Bukankah sudah jelas bila hyung menyukai Lu-ge dan Lu-ge pun menyukai hyung? Jadi apa yang perlu hyung tunggu.. ayo cepat hyung pergi temui Lu-ge dan katakana isi hatimu padanya" jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Emm.. begitukah Kyung? Apa harus aku katakan sekarang?" Tanya minsook hyung dan ku jawab dengan anggukan dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemui Luhan hyung.

"Ah… lega.. terimakasih Kyungie …aku sayang pada mu! baiklah aku akan menemui dia.. terimakasih kyung!" minsook hyung mengacak rambutku dan pergi berlari keluar café.

Tes..tes..tes aishh kenapa air mata ini keluar… hiks..hiks..hiks.. kenapa sakit?! Dada ini sakit?! Kenapa?! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti! Berhenti mengalir bodoh! Air mata bodoh! Berhenti! Ku perintahkan berhenti ! hikshik..hik..hikss..

Lebih baik aku pulang…ahh ini mimpi… Ya..Do Kyungsoo! Kau bermimpi.. hahahaha..mimpii buruk hahahaha.

Tanggal 9 januari

Hari ketiga menuju hari ulang tahunku.. dan hari terburuk dalam hidupku, air mata bodoh ini tak mau berhenti mengalir.. ditambah dengan dada yang terasa diramas dan itu sangat sakit sekali.

Kyungsoo..Do kyungsoo bodoh! Kyungsoo munafik! Sok baik… merelakan orang yang dicintai untuk bahagia dengan orang lain? Merelakan cinta karna cinta tak harus memiliki? Bahagia saat cinta kita bahagia? Ukhh bodoh! Kata-kata bodoh! Nyatanya apa?! Sakit sekali! Melihat orang yang dicintai berbahagia dengan orang lain, bergandengan, tertawa, merangkul, bermesraan di depan mata sendiri… sungguh sakit…. Dan lebih sakit saat diri ini menyembunyikan rasa ini pada mereka… anggap seorang Do Kyungsoo bodoh… karna ia akan merelakan cintanya dengan tetap bersama dan bahagia untuknya.

Lihatlah betapa bahagia sepasang kekasih ini dengan senyuman mengembang Luhan hyung berkata " Soo..Kyungsoo… terimakasih karna kau telah meyakinkan minsok untuk menerimaku" seraya memeluk Kyungsoo " dan akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya.. terimakasih kyungie.. aku sayang padamu nae dongsaeng!" Luhan masih memeluk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih di peluk pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan "hiks..hiks.. Lu-ge pabbo! Kenapa selama ini tidak mnceritakan padaku jika kau menyukai minsok hyung! Hiks.. hyung aku bahagia untuk kalian" ucapku pada Luhan yang tak tau mengapa terasa sakit sekali.

"Ya ampun kyung! Kenapa menangis.. sebegitu bahagianya kau atas hubungan kami ? ahh terimakasih kyungie sayang!" ucap minsook dan ikut berpelukan.

Tanggal 11 januari

Sudah dua hari ini aku menghindari Luhan hyung dan Minsok hyung, entah mengapa hati ini masih terasa perih bila melihat kemesraan mereka. Andai dia tau aku mencintainya… apa reaksi yang akan di berikan pada ku? Yang jelas di matanya aku hanyalah seorang doengsaeng.. yah seorang adik yang selalu mendukung kakaknya.

Ahh hampir saja aku lupa besok adalah hari dimana usia ku akan bertambah, dan di mana akan menjadi hari pernyataan cinta ku yang mungkin takan pernah terjadi hahahaha… bodoh sekali aku ini! Apa-apan aku ini.

Andai waktu bisa berlalu dengan cepat aku ingin melewati tanggal 12 januari dimana aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran… suah cukup untuk merasakan sakit ini.

Tanggal 12 januari

Di sinilah aku berada di sebuah bus yang akan membawaku pergi menuju ke pantai, disini aku menjadi seorang lalat pengganggu sepasang kekasih yang dari tadi bermesraan.

Di sini aku merekam segala aktifitas mereka… liahatlah mereka tertawa saat memainkan kartu dan tertawa saat minsok hyung menunjukan trik sulap yang membuat luhan hyung memeluknya erat.

Luhan hyung mengambil kartu king dan mengatakan pada minsook hyung "minsook jika kau mengambil kartu bergambar queen maka kita akan berjodoh selama" dan begitu perkataan luhan hyung, minsook hyung pun mencari kartu itu dan ternyata ia mendapatkannya. Merekapun saling berpelukan. Dan disini lah Do kyungsoo memvidiokan semua kegiatan mereka dengan senyuman.

Ketika sampai di pantai Luhan hyung langsung berlari seperti anak kecil dan mengandeng minsook hyung sambil berkata "Kajja.. chagi…. Kyung! Ayoo…sudah jangan menfilmkan kami terus kau juga sini ikut …" Luhan hyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada ku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat minsok hyung dan luhan hyung bermain air dan berkejaran kesana kemari membutku tersenyum.

Saat luhan hyung mengambil kartu king ia pun menyuruh minsook mencari kartu queen dan ternyata kartu queen itu tidak ada, sampai akhirnya Luhan hyung mengajak minsok pergi ke taman bunga dan tanpa sengaja di bawah kaki ku terdapat kartu queen .. sambil mengarahkan kamera aku berkata "mungkinkah aku jodohmu hyung?" lalu aku pun pergi menyusul mereka.

Saat akan menyebrang aku memasang airphone dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu dan dari kejauhan aku melihat Luhan hyung dan minsok hyung melambai-lambaikan tangan pada ku , dan aku melambai balik pada mereka.

Tapi kenapa mereka terus saja melambai begitu saat aku berbalik sebuah truk melaju menuju ku dan BRAKK menabrak tubuhku. Aku tak merasakan apapun yang aku tau Luhan hyung dan minsook hyung sudah memeluk ku dan menangis memanggil namaku.

Luhan POV

Saat ini aku tengah menonton video yang kyungsoo buat saat perjalan kepantai, saat melihat video itu terlihat kyungsoo sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera " AAAA… iiii… anyong.. ini dengan Do Kyungsooo…. A…a..a… cek..cek…1..2..3.." ucap Kyungsoo berulang-ulang " emm nampaknya bagus.. baiklah aku coba.. ekhmmm.. Saranghae… Saranghaee.. saranghae!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan beberapa gaya seperti wink, membentuk tanda hati dengan tangan sampai menutup muka dan meringis.

Setelah itu mulai lah video saat mereka berda didalam bus dan yang terlihat hanyalah gambar luhan seorang, saat dia tertawa, bermain air dan saat dia memegang kartu king dan membantu minsok mencari kartu queen dan ternyata kartu itu ada di hadapan kyungsoo dan terdengar ia berkata " apa artinya kita berjodoh hyung?".

Lalu beralih saat gambar menampilkan luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada kyungsoo… dan saat tubuh kyungsoo berbenturan dengan truk, saat itu kyungsoo mengarahkan kamera pada wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dan mengatakan " Hyung.. Luhan Hyung saranghae…." Wajah kyungsoo tersenyum dan perlahan menutup mata.

Melihat video tadi luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menangis… "kyungie..miane…miane..miane". isak luhan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terinspirasi dari sebuah video … semoga kalian suka yahh

Maaf buat kyungie ku sayang….

Karna akhirnya kyungie ama aku aja hihihi

Saran dan kritik sangat diharuskan untuk kelangsungan cerita selanjutnya… comment kalian penyemangat autor.


End file.
